


附骨之疽

by Kagutuchi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagutuchi/pseuds/Kagutuchi
Summary: 年龄差，互攻暗示。非常不健康的关系。
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada
Kudos: 2





	附骨之疽

00

“名字？”

“源氏。”

“没有姓氏？”

“没有。”

01

源氏捧起水洗了把脸，拿起洗手台上的剪刀，捻起绿油油的几束发尖，剪掉了最后的绿色部分。麦克雷不让他再染，便再没有动过头发的心思了。

影影绰绰的霓虹灯透过百叶窗颓废地照进来，偶尔几声响亮的警笛声划破寂静的黑夜，然后又回归死水一般的宁静。

源氏小心地剪完头发，手指插进发间左右拨弄着端详镜中的倒影。身后卧室里的男人醒了，一边打着哈欠，一边走过来，将他拢进自己的怀里。结实的双臂微微施力，将源氏得背部摆成更能严密紧贴自己的弧度，包括下面硬挺的部分也顺势挤进他的臀缝里。

麦克雷握住他的手，银色的剪刀随即脱手落入洗手盆里，发出清亮的响声；翻过来掌心朝上，拇指沿着白得有些不真实的手臂内侧一寸一寸向上描摹着青色的筋络。源氏的视线追随着那几根粗糙的手指，在靠近手腕的地方有一块烧焦的痕迹，不必说肯定是出自某个牛仔的烟头。被莫伊拉看见一定免不了一顿臭骂，然后被罚写检讨，标题叫随意毁坏私有财产。

但这本质上是矛盾的。这件私有财产的拥有者是麦克雷，怎么能成为写报告的理由呢？牛仔出神地想，不禁说道：“每次看到你活蹦乱跳的样子，我都会不由自主地赞叹再生工程的伟大。”

“太瘦了。”源氏喃喃而语。

“什么？”

“太瘦了，”源氏提高音量，“而且做爱的时候还是没法把你托起来，杰西。这让我很沮丧。”

“我觉得也没什么不好啊。你看，我可以让你无论是干我还是被我干的时候都轻松爽到，这一点我从来都不嫌麻烦。”麦克雷把下巴搁在源氏的肩膀上，靠着他的耳朵慵懒地说，“不过如果你不喜欢，等你完成适应性评估以后再重新练就好了。”

他也很喜欢源氏二话不说把镖插进别人脑袋里的样子，干净利落毫无悔意，那准度和力道会让每一个枪法精湛的罪犯深深爱上的；严谨的刀法和凶残的劈砍也同样令他赏心悦目，虽然那把刀曾经离他的脑门就差几公分。

但麦克雷同时也是赋予源氏第二生命的人，洗刷了他失败的过去，不需要再背负岛田之名。新的再生躯据说性能非常强，灵敏度高。虽然目前还处于不稳定的适应阶段，不过源氏应该已经很好地体会到灵敏度高这一点了。

麦克雷放开被他捂热了的手掌，站直了稍稍，胯下肆无忌惮的耸动频率在明示着什么。源氏翻了个白眼，“就真的要这么争分夺秒吗，特工？你还有不到两小时就要上班了。”

特工重新把脸埋在源氏的后脖颈，粗糙的胡茬摩擦着那块敏感的皮肤，沉闷地笑道，“那就让他们等。”

源氏被磨得缩了缩脖子，抬起手拽着麦克雷的头发，让他低下头来方便亲吻。同时带来身体的拉伸让麦克雷的手更容易地抚慰能让他舒服的地方。胸前，侧腰，大腿。常年练枪的人掌心布着茧子，撩拨他每一处敏感的皮肤。

源氏稍有些失神地盯着麦克雷的侧脸，喘息缓缓变得急促。有两道不起眼的金属线路嵌在麦克雷侧面的头皮，向后延伸到毛发深处。这时如果仔细看的话会发现牛仔的双眼不太一样，右边的瞳孔相对而言比较没有焦点，那是为了追求超越人类动态视觉极限做出的一点尝试。

确实，在精益求精这一点上，从源氏的身体也能看得出来。

“嗯......你想的话，也可以让他们给你设计一套外骨骼。”麦克雷发现了对方探究的眼神， “机械忍者，想想就很酷，像是你会喜欢的。”

“那一定得给我设计个机械鸡巴，可以把你插到叫得停不下来那种。”源氏笑着说。

低俗的脏话换来了身后的男人的一次顶跨，激得源氏向前撑住了镜子。麦克雷抓着他的腰，又拍拍他的后背半诱导半强迫地让他把胳膊肘撑在洗手台边缘。插入的时候源氏的身子明显紧绷了一下，又马上放松下来习惯了这样的入侵。先前留下的润滑剂和精液让麦克雷没费多大力气就顶了进去，开始缓慢地抽出与侵入。

年龄是个假象，年近四十的强化士兵的体力可以是源氏的快乐也可以是源氏的痛苦。而且从柔软的小腹起伏的形状来看尺寸也非常可观。麦克雷用两根手指强行撬开了源氏的嘴，对方心神领会地立刻将舌头缠了上去，就跟舔他阴茎的方式一模一样。

他的身体是麦克雷犯罪的温床，可以将一切亵渎背德的想法一一在这里实现。

就像给源氏再造了一副漂亮的皮囊一样，麦克雷给了他一个金色的鸟笼，笼并没有锁，但雀鸟再也不想飞出去了。

02

“我懂了，你想让他成为下一个杰西·麦克雷。”

“我不确定。但你这个想法挺有意思，提醒到我了。”

“他不会愿意的，神射手。就凭你？我不相信。”

“噢，他必须会。”

03

“停、停一下吧，我好累......”源氏闭着眼睛蚊子叫一般哼唧，他已经射过一回了，这还没算上几个小时前他们俩在床上翻云覆雨的次数。但是麦克雷还丝毫没有要缴械的意思，把他翻了个面又要继续，源氏只得推着麦克雷胡子拉杂的下巴让他离自己远一点，语调间带着点求饶的味道。谁知对方顺势就一只手拽起他两边手腕，硬分开他的双腿。

源氏恼火地叫骂，脑子里搜索着那个能让麦克雷一点就着的名字，“呼.....你再这样、我就......”

“怎么样？”

“向莱耶斯告发你......！啊！”

麦克雷扶着阴茎再次猛地挺进他的身体，贯穿的瞬间交合的地方还发出了相当淫秽的肉体和汁水碰撞的声音。

“告发什么？你认真的？真的要在我们做爱的时候提那个名字吗？”麦克雷不怒反笑，喘息之间游刃有余地捞起一边环在自己腰上的腿，按着膝窝就往源氏胸膛上压，另一只手准确地抓住另一边脚踝不让他乱踢。源氏仰起头倒吸一口气，被迫抬起腰，后穴因此把麦克雷的阴茎含得更深了。这个姿势很难受，背靠着冰冷的洗手台更难受，每顶一次他的头还会碰到后面的镜子，但最难受的是腹中那根烙铁一样的硬物把他捅得生死不如。

源氏还没来得及后悔就被剧烈的快感冲昏了头脑。去他妈的，就算是女人的阴道也经不起这种折腾。他从脸颊到肩膀都泛着不正常的潮红，一只手疲软地撑着洗手台的边缘，一边退无可退，只得徒劳地推着麦克雷的下腹想让他往外面撤。粗糙的阴毛研磨着他脆弱的会阴，又痛又痒；情人仿佛要与他融合为一体的每一次挺入，都能让他感受到切实的伤害与快乐。

失焦的的双眼眼泪朦胧地寻找着麦克雷，枯竭的气声弥散在狭小的浴室内。麦克雷的阴茎还在持续不断地虐待他潮湿的肉穴，反复翻搅内里泥泞的甬道，太多太痛了。猛烈的高潮又要来了，他只能安慰自己硬挺的阴茎，试着跟上麦克雷给予他的节奏。最终源氏先忍不住射了，稀薄的精液溅落在青白的小腹上，熟软的肠壁瞬间贪婪地绞紧了滚烫的巨物，麦克雷随即也交在那道热情的穴里。

就在这大脑一片空白的时候，一个隐隐约约的声音似乎在临界点上不停地叫喊着，叫喊着，本不该是这样的！但源氏听不见也不想听，他只想感受到他的爱人强烈的温度，并且这样就够了。

04

“精神状态......没有问题，倒不如说有些过于正常了。”

“那真是棒极了，不是吗？”

“但你没有借助神经重构技术，而且对方是二十岁不是十岁。你是怎么做到的？”

“爱情呀，一切都是伟大而盲目的爱情，长官。”

“别给我嬉皮笑脸。”

“我爱他。”

05

源氏洗完澡出来，麦克雷已经穿好了整套制服在做最后的调整了。“要走了？我送你。”源氏把擦头发的毛巾一丢，蹲下身钻进衣柜下层里扒拉。

“不用......好吧，好吧。”看着情人从混得乱七八糟的衣柜里挑了一条短裤，把自己塞进一件宽大的卫衣里时麦克雷笑了出声，拧紧了臂甲的暗扣，沉重的靴子踏在地上发出了金属碰撞的响声。源氏趿拉着拖鞋先走一步，拿起挂在门后的牛仔帽，打开了公寓门。麦克雷跟着他一前一后乘电梯上了楼顶。

来接应的直升机已经就位，螺旋桨发出的巨大噪音让源氏也清醒了不少。风吹得他眯起了眼睛，看向一旁的麦克雷。

源氏欲言又止的表情被麦克雷敏锐地捕捉到。牛仔微笑着从他手里接过帽子，俯下身嘴唇轻轻掠过对方的鼻梁，低声叮嘱他按时吃药。源氏像是隐瞒什么似的偏过头，眼里的爱慕却丝毫不加掩饰，即便那是黑爪组织里最恶毒的打手，臭名昭著的暴徒杰西·麦克雷。

06

“完全凭你的喜好去打造一个人的一切？你知道这样会有什么后果吗，麦克雷？”

“什么后果？说来听听。”

“他要么会盲目到为了你去死，要么完全迷失掉自我，或者干脆受不了把你一枪崩了。”

“有意思。就没有我们两白头偕老、天长地久的结局吗？”

“不会！你当然可以满足他任何要求，就他妈像个老父亲溺爱自己的孩子一样。但是如果他没有表现出你想要的样子，你就会勃然大怒将他撕成碎片！我太了解你了，你就是个——”


End file.
